


Amber Liquid Reflections

by phoenixjustice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, implied past Roy/Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the 1st anime. Roy-centric, angsty, hints of past!Roy/Hughes. </p><p>He ignores the empty bottles littering the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Liquid Reflections

The amber liquid reflected upon the light beautifully for a moment before it was flung across the room, slamming into the wall witch such force that it shattered into pieces in an instant. He ignores the empty bottles littering the ground, instead walking unsteadily past them. A glint of silver catches his eye and he sees a picture of he and Hughes from their Academy days.

He flings it across the room like he did the bottle, and as he does, another picture falls out from behind it. It was his most secret, and most treasured, possession; a picture of Maes embracing him around the middle, love obvious in their faces.

"You bastard," he whispers, throat raspy. "you promised to always stay by my side."

 


End file.
